


The Appetizer

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Smut, TakaYama, Yaoi, takajima, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Pairing: Takaki/ Yamada/ YutoGenre: SmutRating: RDisclaimer: I only own the plot.Summary: Yamada finds himself winds up in Takaki and Yuto's secret. He had to obey the two to keep his job.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki yuya/ nakajima yuto/ yamada ryosuke
Kudos: 18





	The Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> ~omg omg I wrote the smut!! Pls don’t judge me! I can’t resist the temptation coming from their hotel room photo. Sorry for bad smut! I never write threesome. I am embarrassed right now. Gonna hide somewhere.   
> ~if you like this fic don’t forget to vote and leave your comment. It means a lot to me. If you don’t like this, I’m sorry.

His first week at work went on pretty smooth. After being unemployed for 5 months, Yamada is exceptionally happy that he is hired as one of the Royal Hotel assistant manager. He had experienced managing other hotels before, but this is his first time working for a 5-star hotel.

The atmosphere here is very different, not to mention the amount of celebrity and important guesses coming to the place. Yamada was exhilarated when he was assigned to escort Kimura Takuya for important meeting on his 3rd day of work. He shamelessly asked for the actor's autograph, resulting in him being severely scolded by Chief Manager Yabu Kota. But Yamada did not mind. Takuya Kimura's autograph is now hanging on his bedroom wall together with the selfie the actor generously snapped for him.

_It was worth all the scolding._

Today is Yamada's second night shift. Honestly, he is not fond of working at night. Ghost- Yamada hates it. But now he found something else he hates more- the VVIP floor. The number of scandals he witnessed for the past 1 week are enough to disgust him.

_"We are only providing service. Whatever they do in the room is not our concern," Yabu, the Chief Manager told him when he brought up the morality issue._

_"But sir-"_

_"Just do your work as you are told," Yabu cuts in before Yamada could say any further. " **It is best to keep your mouth shut no matter what you see or told to do. That is how you keep your job**."_

Yamada sighs. He can only hope nothing extravagant will happen tonight.

_I just want to work in peace!_

\------------------

The bell to the hotel room rings. Yuto smiles. He finally arrives.

Yuto opens the hotel door. There stood his scandal Takaki Yuya, handsomely donning his red jacket, smiling at him.

"Yuya," Yuto immediately hugs his boyfriend.

Takaki returns the hug, gently leads Yuto inside the hotel room and closes the door.

"Somebody is impatient," Takaki teases.

Yuto rubs his head against the right side of Takaki's neck. "I miss you... so much..."

"I miss you too," Takaki kisses Yuto's right cheek.

"I thought you were not coming," says Yuto. "If you arrive few minutes later you won't find me here."

"Have I ever broken any of my promise to you?"

Yuto shook his head. "I know you are a keeper. But I can't help but feels insecure about us."

"We talked about this Yuto," Takaki takes off his coat and sits on the couch. "You were the one who made the deal."

Yuto takes a deep breath, trying to suppress his emotions. He is losing this game he initiated.

He falls in love with Takaki Yuya.

Yuto has his eyes on his company's CEO since he first met him 2 years ago. Takaki is attractive beyond words. His broad shoulder, his droopy eyes, and his deep manly voice makes Yuto more and more drawn to him day by day.

Yuto does not believe in love or commitment. He is enjoying himself being in what he calls 'open relationship'. He will spend his nights with the people he has interest in, making it clear that no string is attached to whatever happened between them.

When he accidentally witnessed Takaki argued with his spouse in the office 4 months ago, Yuto knows this is his chance. Distraught Takaki spent the night in his office, where Yuto offered himself to the man. Takaki hesitated at first, but Yuto has his ways. With alcohol and a little seduction, Takaki falls into the play. It is rare for Yuto to be submissive, but Takaki's touch makes the playboy fell on his knees that night- submitting himself as the bottom to the CEO.

They met more frequent afterwards. Strictly professional at work and wildly pleasuring each other later at night. They set the rules clear- what they have are just for fun. But as times goes by, Yuto stops seeking pleasure anywhere else. He has somewhat becomes attached to Takaki. He looks forward for Takaki to text him about their next afterwork 'meeting' and consistently come up with ideas on spicing their nights.

Yuto is addicted.

But a strange feeling begins to haunt him after Takaki brought his spouse-Inoo Kei- to their company's annual dinner last month. He feels angry watching Takaki and Inoo's intimacy. Yuto almost broke his glass when Takaki kissed Inoo after his speech on stage.

_Is this what people call jealousy?_

Takaki still call for him though. There were a few times during intercourse the thought crossed his mind- is this how he does it with Inoo as well? Yuto keep comparing himself to Inoo, wanting to make sure that he is not lacking in serving Takaki. But every time he brought up that topic, Takaki just brush him off, reminding him that what he and Yuto has is strictly business.

Just like what Takaki did today.

"Shall we order our dinner?" asks Yuto, bringing the room service menu to the CEO.

Takaki loosens his necktie. "I'm still full. Had dinner with Kei before I came here. Just order anything you want for yourself."

Yuto rolls his eyes. He hates hearing Takaki mentioning Inoo's name on their date night.

"I'm going to shower," Takaki stands up and walks toward Yuto and kisses his lips. "Will my appetizer be ready when I come out?"

"We'll see."

\---------------

"Yamada-san, room 121 on VVIP floor asks for room service," the chef informs via intercom. "The order is ready sir."

"All right. I'll be there in a minute."

Yamada sighs. It is the standard operation procedure that only the manager or assistant manager can deliver room service ordered by VVIP floor. Usually they will order full course meal, which means he must be in the room to serve the food to the VVIPs.

_Hopefully the room belongs to a family. I can't stand watching anymore scandal._

\-----------------

Yuto sprays Takaki's favorite perfume on his body. He unbuttons his shirt, purposely revealing his milky chest. He fixes his hair in front of the mirror, wanting to look wild for Takaki. Yuto takes off his trousers, leaving him only with his boxer and white shirt.

_How did Inoo turns Takaki on? Did he use the same perfume? Any special manoeuvre he uses?_

_Urghhhh... I hate this feeling!!!_

The bell rings again. _It must be the room service_ , Yuto thought.

"Come in,"

The door opens. A very handsome man, whom Yuto assumes is the manager of the floor, walks in pushing a tray filled with the meal he ordered not too long ago.

"Thank you for using our room service, Sir," Yamada bows. "I am Yamada Ryosuke, who will serve your dinner tonight. Do you want me-whoahhh!!" Yamada screams the moment he looks up, shock to see half naked Yuto standing in front of him.

Yamada shuts his eyes and quickly turns around, cursing inside out.

_What did I just see? Damn it!_

Yuto laughs. Somehow this handsome manager looks more appetizing than the food in front of him. He walks towards Yamada and stands behind the man.

"What's wrong Yamada-san?" Yuto whispers at Yamada's left ear.

Yamada startles. He moves away from the taller boy, but Yuto continues to follow him. Yamada ended up being cornered at the wall with Yuto pressing him at the back.

 _Oh shit!_ Yamada curses.

Yuto sniffs Yamada's neck. "You smell good."

"Please sir... our hotel did not offer this kind of service," Yamada, still with his eyes shut, tries to get Yuto to stop.

 _Cute_ , Yuto thought watching Yamada acting like a kitten- soft and vulnerable. It has been a while since he takes interest in other man apart from Takaki. He has forgotten the excitement in teasing a potential bottom like this.

_If Yuya can have fun with Inoo, why can't I have my 'side dish' too?_

Yuto presses his body on Yamada, sandwiching him against the wall. His hands begin to explore the boy's torso.

"Sir, this is not appropriate!" panic Yamada uses his back to push Yuto away and runs towards the door. Yuto was somehow able to grab Yamada's hand and pulls the boy back to him by force.

"Let me go!" Yamada struggles, but Yuto's firm hug made it impossible for him to escape.

"You are new, I know. Is this your first time?"

Yamada freezes. "What... what do you mean..."

"I am a regular here. Yabu-san usually knows what I want. Surely he tells you the details of 'room 121 service'?'"

Yamada gulps. "No... well... I was just told to serve... the food."

"I see... it's all right, I love teasing first timer," Yuto smirks.

"What is going on here?" Takaki steps out from the bathroom in his bathrobe, surprise to see Yuto with an unknown man.

"Nothing... just getting back to my old habit," Yuto keeps hugging the helpless Yamada tightly. "I hope you don't mind."

Takaki squints. Looks like Yuto is testing his patience.

"You are right, we are strictly business," Takaki throws his towel on the floor. "But I do mind if someone interrupts our night."

"Don't worry sir, I will not interrupt you! I am leaving soon!" Yamada still tirelessly trying to release himself from Yuto. However he miserably fails. Yuto has strong grips on his body.

"Let him go Yuto," says Takaki firmly. "Clearly that _neko_ doesn't want to be here."

Yuto smirks. He gets excited seeing Takaki's angry face. He turns Yamada around, securing his left hand around Yamada's waist while his right hand is at the back of Yamada's head. Yuto catches Yamada's lips without any warning, forcing deep kiss onto the boy. Yamada resists, but the more he fights the stronger Yuto's kiss become.

Takaki feels a surge of flame filling his mind watching Yuto's daring moves. He walks towards the two, grabbing Yuto by his neck and breaks the kiss. Yuto startles and let go of Yamada. Takaki then turns Yuto to face him and starts digging on Yuto's hungry mouth. His hands are eagerly touching Yuto's body. Yuto becomes limp at Takaki's kisses and touches, immediately submitting to the CEO's manipulation.

Yamada takes this chance to escape. But this time Takaki is the one stopping him by grabbing his hand.

"Who says you can go?" Takaki says with his deep voice. "If Yuto wants his appetizer, then he shall have it."

"No, please sir... I don't do this..." Yamada begs to be released.

"Don't you know who I am?"

Yamada frowns. "No..."

"He is the owner of this hotel," Yuto, who is already undressed, introduces Takaki. "Be gentle Yuya... he is the new guy," Yuto nibbles on Takaki's neck as he speaks. "Are you sure I can have him too?"

Takaki grips Yuto's hair and bring the boy's mouth to him- giving Yuto another kiss. "Of course, this is strictly business after all. I love trying new 'menu'."

"Then let's share this 'appetizer'."

Yuto catches the reluctant Yamada and drags him to the bedroom. Yamada bites Yuto's hand and once again attempt to escape, but Takaki stands at the doorway.

"Do you want to lose your job?" Takaki threatens.

Yamada gulps. No, he can't afford to be fired now. He is already in a lot of debt. If he loses this job, he will lose his apartment too. He will become homeless.

"No sir," Yamada timidly answers.

"Then just do as you are told. **That is how you keep your job here**."

Yamada gives in. Yuto smirks and starts touching the boy. Yamada stays silent as Yuto takes off his coat and unbuttons his shirt. Yuto then kisses Yamada on the mouth and slowly leads their way to the bed.

Yamada is now shirtless, with naked Yuto topping him. His breathing becomes rapid and his mind is currently blank. Yamada never has any experience sleeping with someone, be it with a girl or a boy. He doesn't know what to expect.

"Give me good show Yuto," says Takaki, standing at a corner while sipping his wine. "Show me your 'old habit'."

Yamada trembles hearing Takaki's words.

Yuto kisses Yamada's jawline. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

Yuto continues to kiss Yamada's mouth. Yamada closes his eyes. His body was stiff at first, but with a few of Yuto's tantalizing strokes he gives up on resisting. He finally loosens his jaw and allows Yuto to explore deeper. Yuto's skilful mouth is now travelling down Yamada's neck nibbling it so sensually. Yamada bites his lower lips, refusing to makes any sounds that may show he actually enjoys whatever Yuto is doing to him.

Yuto smirks at the sight of Yamada's pleasured expression. He goes down to Yamada's right nipple and suck it hard. Yamada grips the bed sheet at the intense sensation. _Too good,_ he thought. But he still keeps his mouth shut.

The sensual performance Yuto and Yamada show him drives Takaki horny. Seeing Yuto topping someone makes him sexier in Takaki's eyes. Takaki's own member becomes hard by just watching Yuto's erotic gestures. But he wants to see more. He wants to hear Yamada's moan.

Takaki put his wine glass on the side table. He takes off his bathrobe and joins the two on the bed. As Yuto is busy attending to Yamada's rosy buds, Takaki kisses Yamada's mouth from above, surprising the petite boy. Takaki's kiss feels different- the tongue play Takaki did is way more erotic compared to Yuto. Yamada is totally taken over by his lust. He wants to taste more of Takaki. Yamada raises his hands and holds Takaki's head, actively returns Takaki's kiss.

Yuto grins at Yamada's reaction. Finally this pretty boy gives in. Yamada now looks like a hungry puppy waiting to be fed. Yuto goes down further and takes off Yamada's pants, revealing the boy's hard member.

"Umpph!!!!" Yamada moans when he feels Yuto's warm mouth engulfing his needy member. This is the first time Yamada experiencing such pleasure in his life. Yuto's tongue feels so good swirling around his member.

Takaki releases his kiss and gets on his knees. His proud hard member is visible to Yamada.

"Suck it," Takaki orders. Yamada opens his mouth, accepting the huge member. He copies whatever Yuto did to his own member not too long ago, bobbing his head to reach at the bottom of Takaki's long shaft.

"Not bad... not bad..." Takaki praises the first timer. "Ah... take it all..." he shoves his length further down Yamada's throat, making the boy gag a little.

"Urmmpphhhh...." Yamada gives out a muffled sound feeling something entering his hole.

"Don't worry.... You will fell good soon enough," Yuto says as he pushes his left index finger further into the boy's virgin hole. "Wow... I miss this tightness."

Yuto put more lubricant and continue to insert his second finger inside. The cold and the pain sensation are somewhat mixed at his bottom, causing Yamada to shivers. Takaki takes out his member and gives Yamada a kiss before aiming for the boy's hard shaft.

"No...stop... ahh...." Yamada's head feels like exploding. He doesn't know what to expect or feel anymore. The pleasure of having Takaki toying his member and the pain from Yuto's adding more fingers inside are battling within him.

"You are so sexy moaning like that," Yuto takes out the four fingers that was occupying Yamada's hole. "You are ready Yamada-san."

"Let me hear his scream," Takaki commands. 

Yuto without any warning pushes his length inside Yamada in one quick thrust.

"Arrghhhh...." Yamada let out a loud shout. Although the lubricants are adequate, Yamada's virgin hole is understandably tight. Yuto misses this sensation so much. He misses being a top. As if possessed, Yuto enthusiastically thrust his length in and out the boy, enjoying the friction between his member and Yamada's inside. Yuto's thrust get faster each second. Takaki continues to tend on Yamada's member, matching his pace to Yuto's hip thrust- driving Yamada insane.

"Ahhhhh...." Yamada's scream becomes softer. Yuto smiles. Looks like he has found the boy's pleasure spot. He keeps aiming the same spot over and over again, throwing Yamada over the moon. Yamada's member in Takaki's mouth begins to throb, indicating the boy is near to his release. Takaki replaces his mouth with his hand and hunt for Yamada's mouth, vigorously kissing the boy.

Yuto feels unhappy seeing Takaki kissing Yamada so passionately in front of him for the second time. He wants Takaki to do the same to him too. He wants Takaki to nurse him like what he did to Yamada. 

_Damn it! Why am I the one feeling jealous?_

Yuto thrust faster and deeper. He can feel his release approaching.

"I'm coming..." Yuto finally releases his seeds inside the virgin hole. Yamada's member is pulsating even faster in Takaki's hand.

"Umpphhhh...." Yamada's scream s muffled by Takaki's mouth. His seeds are now all over his stomach.

Yamada is worn out. Takaki gives a final suck on the boy's upper lips. "You did well."

"Stop kissing him..." Yuto suddenly speaks. "Kiss me instead..."

Takaki smirks. "You said you miss your old habit,"

"It's not the same... I want you to torment me... punish me hard... I want it..." needy Yuto rubs his sticky length against Takaki's hard member. "Do me."

"Don't you ever try to make me jealous again," Takaki grips Yuto's hair.

"I won't..."

"Prepare yourself."

Exhausted Yamada watches the two from the side. The last thing he remembers is Yuto having chain around his neck kneeling on the floor, with Takaki ready to penetrate the boy.

Accompanied by the sound of moaning Yuto, Yamada fell into a deep sleep.

\--------------

Yamada wakes up the next morning feeling sore all over his body. He is alone in the room. The messy bed makes Yamada recalls the event he had last night.

_What a crazy night!_

Yamada takes his shirt that is lying nearby and put it on. The clock in the room shows 8am, which is way past his shift. He cleans himself in the shower, making sure whatever fluid leaking from his bottom has completely dried out before putting on his pants.

Yamada is confused. He is shocked with what happened, but at the same time he can't forget the pleasure he had being attended by the two men. Takaki's kiss and Yuto's thrust drives him crazy. Suddenly the image of Yuto moaning when Takaki penetrates him comes to Yamada's mind, making him wonder how it feels being in Yuto's place instead.

_Oh no! What is happening to me?? Is this why people say sex is addictive?_

Yamada walks to the couch area- surprise to see a tray of breakfast ready for him. There is a note left on the tray.

_Let's meet again Yamada. Next time just the two of us. - from Yuto._

Yamada throws a long sigh. He takes the glass of orange juice and sits on the sofa. Yamada searches for his cellphone in his pocket when he finds out another note.

_Continue your excellent service, I will make sure you get promoted. See me in my office tomorrow - Takaki Yuya._

Yamada scratches his head. _Oh no, I am officially screwed!_

_~the end, maybe_


End file.
